Un sueño muy no lejano
by LastHeavenYunn
Summary: La historia contada desde aquel dia...
1. Chapter 1

**(Cap.1)**

Y sólo me veo en mi cuarto mirando un póster...ellos 5 parados sonriendo...hoy han cumplido sus sueños y decidieron tomar uno más que fue llegar a otros países...más lejos de casa...lo toco y sonrió:  
-Algún día llegare a ser tan grande como ustedes...llegare a la cima-  
de repente escucho como la puerta de mi cuarto se abre...  
_Que haces aquí! Aún no te has bañado! Es tarde! Que haces!  
Es mi madre, mira que estoy parada viendo mi póster...hora del drama...  
_Porque chingados los miras! Que parte no entiendes de que nunca los vas a conocer!  
-Ya los conoceré en 3 días y no los veía porque los quiero tener enfrente sino porque quiero ser como ellos...  
_estas estúpida! Ser como ellos!? Famosos! No me hagas reír! Nunca logras nada! Nada en la vida! Menos ser como ellos!  
-Cuanto apoyó...yo sé que podré...quiero ser como Takanori...y como Uruha  
_Serás una estúpida siguiendo a unos estés que no te conocen...ya báñate que sólo apestas...inútil...  
-Ya lo haré...al final si no me conocen es muy mi pedo...  
Sólo vi cómo se me acerco y me miro con odio me grito y como siempre me faltó al respeto a mí y a ellos los defendí...  
Pero...esta vez en vez de pegarme...me empujo...y grite y vi como tomo cada uno de mis posters de ellos...y rompió cada uno...  
_Ellos! NUNCA TE HARÁN CASO!  
NUNCA SERÁS COMO ELLOS!  
NUNCA LOS  
CONOCERÁS!  
SE VAN A MORIR!  
Y TU! NO SERÁS NUNCA NADIE EN LA  
VIDA!

Tiro los pedazos...y se fue...sólo me quede ahí...llorando...viendo cada pedazo de mi póster...viendo mis sueños rotos...  
Tome los pedazos los guarde y me  
Puse a llorar...salí a reclamarle...pero recibí a cambio un golpe...una cachetada y un puñetazo...me abrió el labio vi caer sangre...  
Ya no dije nada me metí a bañar me arregle y fui al cch...pero en el camino recibí un mensaje...que cambiaría mi vida...


	2. Chapter 2

**(Cap.2)**

Vi aquel mensaje me decían que los chicos llegarían a la terminal 2 del aeropuerto en una hora y media quise gritar al leer el mensaje, me apure pero el tráfico no estaba a mi favor pasaría por una amiga a tepalcates, corrí y llegue un poco tarde pero llegue con Yune a tepalcates y de eso corríamos por el metro hacia aeropuerto...  
Oh Dios mío veré a reita!  
\- si...no pensé que los chicos llegarán hoy...  
Ya vez que si *w*  
Veo como su mirada se posa en aquella herida que tenía en mi labio y sólo frunce el ceño  
Lo hizo de nuevo...  
\- Si...pero ya no importa...  
Si importa...  
Veo llegar a una chica de mecha azul es Yuki sólo sonrió y les cuento la historia...  
Es una maldita perra, como se atrevió a romperlos!  
-Ya no importa comprare otros...  
Yunn! Si importa te está lastimando!  
-Ya ya ya corran! Que ya es esta estación...  
Bajo y camino en el camino pedimos indicaciones y llegamos al lugar indicado...esperamos y los chicos no salían pensé que habíamos llegado tarde, mis esperanzas se iban y las energías se agotaban...  
Pero llegaron más chicas entre ellas Yukami que nos dijeron que los chicos llegarían más tarde, y esperamos reíamos y platicábamos después supinos que llegarían en 40 minutos a la otra terminal, fuimos a la indicada y sólo esperaba la hora estaba en verdad emocionada, por fin los conocería...sabía que mi mama estaba equivocada...  
Si los conocería...y antes de tiempo...  
Fui con Yuki por un agua y al salir de la tienda escuche un grito de las demás que estaba ahí sabía que ellos habían llegado...  
Vinos hacia la aduana...no lo podía creer!  
Eran ellos! Siendo normales! Ellos en el aeropuerto! Yuki empezó a llorar al ver a aoi...después yuka que vio a Takanori y luego yo...que vi a Uruha...y al final Karen al ver a reita...  
Rogaba estar cerca de ellos rogaba verlos y demostrarle a mi madre que se había equivocado...  
En eso salió Aoi...corrí tras el...y después...Uruha...reita...Kai...Takanori...dios dime que estoy soñando...saque mi cámara y tome algunas fotos, los chicos subieron a la camioneta...sólo nosotras 4 llorábamos...a Takanori le di mi gorra...mi compañera fiel...pero vi que al estar enfrente las camioneta, los chicos voltearon y nos vieron note en sus caras preocupación después de eso las puertas de cerraron y se fueron...  
Sólo caímos al suelo de rodillas y lloramos...no lo podíamos creer...los vimos...los vimos...


End file.
